


Steamy

by 22AnnabethVolturi22



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gags, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22AnnabethVolturi22/pseuds/22AnnabethVolturi22
Summary: Jasper comes home after a long work shift and decides to be naughty. Bismuth doesn't like her girlfriend having fun without her, so she needs a little lesson in patience.





	Steamy

It wasn’t easy working a double shift at any job, and it’s always tough when you’re on your feet nearly 24/7. Working as a warehouse associate for a cosmetics company would seem easy, but if you worked on the assembly line and loading inventory plus packaging you would feel as if your feet were made of lead. 

Jasper Quartz worked from 4:30 p.m. last evening to 6:00 a.m. the next morning, and she was exhausted from head to toe. Of course her job mostly worked in daylight hours, but every now and again she would pick up a double when business elevated, especially during holidays. It was thanks to her little sister Amethyst she’d gotten the job in the first place, since she worked in sales and marketing. The hours and pay were good, plus it also kept Jasper in shape with all the heavy lifting. Thankfully she had the next two days off, so she could rest and spend some time with her girlfriend Bismuth. 

Bismuth Forge worked as a wielder/carpenter for Beach City Construction, and her hours shifted with jobs all over town. They’d been dating for a few years and had finally decided to take the next step by moving in together. Renting a house together had started off weird, but it worked out and they split everything on the rent and utilities. 

Jasper pulled into the driveway on her motorcycle and used a switch to open the garage. She saw Amethyst’s car was still inside, yeah Bismuth wasn’t gonna be happy when she got home. Am and Pearl were staying over while their apartment was being sprayed for roaches. The landlord had evicted their neighbors for being slobs, and knowing Amethyst and her ‘collections’, those neighbors were worse than her. They’d been told it would take a few days because of the filthy apartment next to them being infested, and it had already been two so likely one more day. 

“Ugh.” Jasper entered the house and to her surprise Amethyst was up in the kitchen with Pearl making breakfast. “Am?” 

“Morning Jay, you want a plate?” Jasper put her bag and keys on the counter. 

“You’re up awful early, and yes thanks.” the whole kitchen smelled of waffles and bacon. “Oh please tell me you didn’t cook the turkey bacon, that’s Bis’s favorite.” 

“No we left that in the freezer, and we bought this stuff yesterday after you guys left.” 

“You went shopping?” Jasper yawned and stretched.

“We wanted to thank you and Bismuth for letting us stay here, we even cleaned up for you.” Jasper froze. “But not the laundry and we didn’t touch anything of super value to you.” Pearl reassured her, and that was relieving. 

“Does that include my trophies and Bis’s knife collection?” 

“Yes, now take a seat the waffles are almost done. When is Bismuth coming home?” Jasper sat down after pouring herself some juice. 

“If she’s not home yet she’ll likely be out for another hour, Dewey’s office needs two new windows installed and she’s helping with that new shop on the edge of town. When is your home gonna be finished?” 

“Should be done by tomorrow, it’ll be good to be back.” Amethyst winked and Jasper just sighed. “Here Jay, eat up and go get some sleep.” She handed her a plate of two waffles with butter and syrup. 

“That is my plan after I take a shower, I’m off for two days.” she couldn’t wait for Bismuth to get home, she missed her bed and being next to her girlfriend. 

“Good, you look like you need a break.” Jasper ate her waffles almost quickly, she was tired and wanted to shower and sleep. Once she was done she went to clean her dishes but Pearl offered to do it for her. Jasper didn’t argue and just grabbed her stuff before heading into the bedroom. She was able to strip off her clothes and toss them in the hamper, and after starting the water she went to grab a towel but stopped. 

She noticed on the night table the picture of her and Bismuth together on the beach, both of them sprawled out on the sand on a huge beach towel bathing in sunlight. Jasper had on her favorite burgundy and black bikini set, and Bismuth wore her black and dark blue two piece that helped show off her curves; Bismuth’s left hand was on Jasper’s thigh, and Jasper’s head was leaning on the other’s shoulder as the photo was taken. That had been quite a trip for them, and they spent a fair amount of ‘time’ in the sand that day.

“Oh…” Jasper suddenly started remembering, the feel of Bismuth’s big hands on her legs slowly running up her thighs and over the material covering her crotch. The feel of her fingers gently rubbing against her, and Jasper’s hot sex growing wet so fast. 

Jasper was so full into her own thoughts her hands mindlessly moved up to grope at her breasts and pinch her nipples. Then she remembered Amethyst and Pearl were still in the house, so she quickly moved back into the bathroom, adjusted the water temperature, and grabbed the hanging showerhead. Her left hand groped and massaged her boobs, while the other hand with the showerhead moved downwards and let the warm sprays of water move against her clit. 

“Mmm…” she pictured Bismuth’s hands on her, her mouth on her neck, the feel of her soft lips kissing wet skin, licking up to her ear oh God was she horny! As good as a fantasy was though, Jasper wished that Bismuth could get home sooner and make this better.

 

In the kitchen:

“Ok that’s the last of the dishes, and we saved a plate for Bismuth who should…” Pearl stopped talking when she heard a door slam outside, and then footsteps coming from the garage. Bismuth entered into the room and she looked exhausted as Jasper had. 

“Hey guys.” she tossed her bag onto the table. “Is Jasper home?”

“Yeah she came in fifteen minutes ago, ate pretty quick. We saved you a plate it’s in the microwave.” 

“Thanks guys but I’m gonna crash…I’m gonna go check on Jas.” Bismuth figured her fiery girlfriend was likely asleep or showering, so she quietly crept up to the bedroom. Carefully opening the door she noticed the bed was empty, but the bathroom door was opened a crack. Bismuth was about to announce her presence but then she heard a low moan from the other side. 

‘What the…?’ she slowly made it over to the door and the moan came again.

“Aah…B-Bis…” Bismuth’s eyes narrowed, and then she smirked. Jasper was having fun without her? Oh no that wasn’t going to fly, not with her. Bismuth quickly but quietly snuck out of the room and went back into the kitchen. 

“Hey guys…any chance you can disappear for a few hours?” Bismuth winked and Amethyst caught on easily. 

“Oh hooo! You gonna wreck the bed?” Pearl punched Amethyst’s arm lightly. Jasper was her sister but she could be so perverted sometimes!

“Amethyst!” Pearl blushed though. 

“C’mon P let’s go see a movie, we can see that sappy ‘Letters to Juliet’ you like!” Pearl barely had time to grab her and Amethyst’s purses before the shorter woman all but pushed her out the door. Bismuth laughed, but she quickly started taking off her clothes just as she entered the bedroom again. She heard Jasper’s moans and whimpers quicken, and she felt her own desires creeping up.

‘Time to play.’ Bismuth kept the bathroom door open and quickly slipped inside. A quick peek through the curtain and there was Jasper up against the corner of the shower, using the showerhead to massage her sex and using her other hand to hold herself up. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was open, and her soaked platinum blonde hair covering her tits and her perfect body dripping with water.

“Bismuth…” she panted out the name and Bismuth wasn’t going to deny her sweet girlfriend. Taking the chance Bismuth snuck up close to Jasper’s front and clamped her hand over Jasper’s mouth. 

“Mmph!!” Jasper froze up and her eyes widened, until she saw Bismuth and the larger woman moved her hand with the showerhead.

“Having fun without me Jas?” a quick kiss against Jasper’s cheek. “That’s very naughty of you…a showerhead of all things.” Bismuth smirked and moved the blonde’s head to the side so she could lick the droplets of water from the tanned neck.

“Mmm…” Jasper’s eyes closed again.

“You’re gonna have to keep it quiet Jassy, Am and Pearl are still in the house.” a hot breath in Jasper’s ear made the blonde whimper. “Shh…turn around.” Jasper complied. 

“Haah…” Jasper moaned as Bismuth released her mouth. “B-Bis…” 

“Shh.” Bismuth kissed her neck and her hands roughly grabbed the globes of Jasper’s ass. “Fuck I love this thing…” she parted the cheeks and felt for Jasper’s entrance, easily following the trail that made the blonde moan. Jasper was panting but she kept her breath steady. 

“Ugh!” Jasper could barely hold herself back as Bismuth’s large fingers circled around her sex before pushing inside. Bismuth felt herself getting wet, but right now wasn’t the time. 

“You’re not wet from the water babe.” Bismuth nibbled on Jasper’s earlobe. “We’re gonna stir things up. Don’t you dare cum until I say so, you got that?”

“Y-Yeah…” Jasper whispered and Bismuth began pumping her finger in and out of the hot mound that made Jasper so needy. “Oh…” that feeling was so intense, Bismuth knew exactly what spots to hit. 

“Don’t cum babe.” Bismuth knew she could torture Jasper for as long as she wanted, but how this would go was up to the blonde. “You’re so hot inside…and tight …” 

“Mmph.” Bismuth’s other hand started massaging Jasper’s huge boobs as the finger inside hit a sweet spot that made her girlfriend tremble. Jasper was enjoying this attention, the sweet sensations going up her spine was making it impossible for her to stay quiet. “Bismuth please…” 

“Hush.” Bismuth started fingering her faster. Jasper’s cunt was aching and dripping so heavily she didn’t think she’d last much longer. 

“Please…” 

“Easy baby, easy.” Bismuth kissed and nipped at her neck, Jasper was about to lose it when a thumb started tracing circles around her clit. 

“Ugh…B-Bis…I’m gonna cum…!” Bismuth shoved a second finger inside and that was the ticket. Jasper’s glistening cum soaked Bismuth’s entire hand, but based on how tight she still was they weren’t finished yet. 

Jasper was suddenly turned around and shoved back against the wall before Bismuth’s lips were against hers. The kiss was rough, and large dark hands were grabbing Jasper’s hips so hard they might bruise later. When Bismuth pulled away Jasper gasped for breath, and then she yelped when her girlfriend grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked. 

“I told you not to cum babe, you know what this means.” Bismuth’s tone was stern, but the smirk was a dead ringer that Jasper was in for a punishment. The darker skinned woman quickly turned off the shower and yanked the curtain aside before she lifted Jasper over her shoulder.

“Bismuth!” Jasper was tossed onto the bed, but when she tried to get up Bismuth gripped both her wrists and held them together. She quickly reached around and grabbed one of her long, clean socks, using it to tie Jasper’s wrists and then flipped her onto her stomach. 

“I see you can’t stay quiet, we’ll have to fix that.” Bismuth looked around and reached into the nightstand drawer, finding her favorite black bandana and the large purple dildo she knew would make this interesting. She used the bandana to gag Jasper, and then moved the blonde until she was over her lap with her arms above her head. “Don’t move.” 

“Mmph!” Jasper looked up at Bismuth with pleading eyes.

“Hey, I gave you an order and you disobeyed. Now you gotta suffer the consequences.” Bismuth ran her hand over Jasper’s ass, gripping a cheek and squeezing; and after a quick second of that Bismuth’s hand went down hard on tanned skin.

SMACK!!

“Ah!” Jasper yelped again, and that earned her another smack. She struggled slightly and she kept getting spanked, each one stung slightly and Bismuth moved from cheek to cheek until Jasper felt the heat growing with each hit. 

SMACK!!

‘Damn she looks good like this.’ Bismuth kept up the spanks until she saw the prints on Jasper’s skin getting darker. Her skin was incredibly hot, and not just from the spankings. 

“Let’s see…” Bismuth purred and ran her hand over the reddened skin. “Oh yeah…that’s gorgeous. That was what ten spanks or twelve?” she never kept track. The stinging/tingling feelings were making the blonde wet with arousal, Bismuth could almost smell it.

“Mmmm…” Jasper looked up at Bismuth with those puppy eyes again. Her face was as red as her ass and her eyes were full of want. 

“Oh no, that won’t work this time babe. You’re gonna do as I say or you’ll regret it.” Jasper nodded and looked back at the wall. “Ok, let’s see how you did.” Bismuth ran a finger between Jasper’s folds and saw it was soaked with her cum. “You’re so wet, hmmm.” Bismuth took the finger in her mouth and tasted her. “So sweet.” 

“Pwease…Bis…” Jasper was already begging, they had only begun. Bismuth knew what this would do to her goddess girlfriend, so she decided to be a bit lenient.

“Alright, let’s see how far you can go this time.” Bismuth fondled her clit and Jasper’s body shook. “If you come before I say so, then you’re gonna nap with the vibrator inside you. "Now hold still.” Bismuth pushed her finger in and felt Jasper stiffen. “Stay still.” that came out as a command.

“Yesh…” Jasper whimpered as the finger pumped in and out of her again, and then she stiffened when a second finger entered her. “Ah!”

“Don’t cum.” Jasper was trying so hard but the thick fingers felt so good. She was so close, but she didn’t want to be punished again so soon.

Bismuth continued to pump her fingers in and out before she quickened the pace; the sounds of Jasper’s mewls and whimpers were making her hot but she wanted to drawl this out a bit longer. Perhaps now she could go a bit thicker. 

“You have such a hot pussy baby; it’s so wet I think you could flood the Sahara desert.” Jasper whimpered again. 

“Mmmm…!” Bismuth let a third finger go in and Jasper almost yelled through the gag. After Bismuth removed her hand she took the dildo and roughly shoved it inside. Jasper shook and Bismuth pumped the toy in and out so fast Jasper’s legs shook like they were gonna start an earthquake. 

“Oh yeah…that’s a good girl.” Bismuth pumped the toy faster and Jasper’s pussy was dripping again. Bismuth moved her other hand and started playing with Jasper’s clit, and it almost made the blonde jump from her spot. 

“Aaah! Ooh…” Jasper’s hands gripped the sheets of the bed, she was so close and Bismuth wasn’t gonna make it easy this time. 

“Oh god you’re so cute like this, I could fuck you like this for hours.” 

“Mm! P-Please…” 

“Nope, not yet.” Bismuth quickly but carefully removed the toy and set it down. She took the moment to move Jasper onto her back and tied her already bound hands to the headboard. “Spread your legs.” Jasper complied and showed off her wet cunt. The thin layer of blonde hair was drenched just like Jasper’s entire body, covered in sheen of sweat. 

Bismuth licked her lips and decided to see if Jasper could go a little longer with an extra push. She moved up and started peppering kisses on the blonde’s neck, nipping here and there and then moved her hand up to massage those ample boobs again. Her fingers pinched and twisted the nipples, and then Bismuth took one into her mouth which made Jasper arch up. 

“Stay still babe, that’s your last warning.” Jasper’s chest was rising up and down, but she nodded and Bismuth moved her free hand towards her mouth. She moved the gag enough to where she could get two fingers on Jasper’s mouth. “Suck.” 

“Mm.” Jasper did as told, she got the fingers nice and wet for her love. 

“Good girl.” Bismuth pulled her fingers away and shoved them into Jasper again. Jasper mewled again, but she bit her tongue trying to stay quiet. “Now…” Bismuth moved to place her knees on either side of Jasper’s head, her own cunt dripping with excitement as she moved the gag. 

“Uh…” Jasper could see the sheer line of cum on Bismuth’s entrance. 

“You’re gonna eat me out until I come, you’ll swallow every drop and if you do you’ll be rewarded. Think you can manage?” 

“Yes, I’ll do anything just please…” Bismuth didn’t let her finish as she shoved herself down on Jasper’s mouth. Her warm lips and tongue went to work, moving and tasting every inch of Bismuth’s cunt. Her tongue moved expertly against her folds, around her mound, brushing against her clit, and sucking each drop of cum she could taste. 

“Fuck!” Bismuth panted hard, Jasper was doing this on purpose.

‘I should’ve realized…’ her thoughts were cut off as Jasper’s mouth sucked on her clit. 

“Hah…oh yeah that’s it baby girl…” Bismuth’s hand clenched in a fistful of Jasper’s hair, yeah she knew exactly what to do. 

“Bis…” Jasper’s bright eyes looked up at her with anticipation, and she picked up the pace as the grip on her hair tightened more. She moaned around Bismuth’s core, the vibrations were enough to make her come but Bismuth wanted more.

“You’re a good girl aren’t you? Yeah…agh!” the intense heat from Bismuth’s core was seeping out, Jasper’s tongue worked its way into her and drank up her essence. The darker woman rocked herself against Jasper’s lips, and after a few more strokes Bismuth came with a silent scream. Back arched, head flying back, rainbow dreads sticking to her hot skin, she rode it out for as long as Jasper’s tongue kept moving against her. 

As soon as Bismuth came down from her high she slowly moved off Jasper’s face and onto the bed. Jasper’s entire mouth was still wet from Bismuth’s juices, and Bismuth used the bandana to wipe her face clean. 

“That was…that great…” Bismuth panted. “Now I think you’ve earned your reward. Do you think so?” Bismuth cupped her girlfriend’s cheek in one hand. 

“That’s…up to you.” Jasper panted back, she was so ready to cum but she didn’t dare before Bismuth ok’d it. 

“So be it.” Bismuth kissed her gently, and moved down to give tiny kisses until she stopped at Jasper’s waist. She gently spread Jasper’s legs a little wider to get a good view of Jasper’s pussy. It was still soaked, and her clit was just begging to be tasted. 

“AH! O-Oh fuck…” Jasper groaned as Bismuth’s tongue entered her. Her delicious juices were intoxicating to the other.

“Mmmm…” Bismuth licked and sucked her like a child licking a lollipop. 

‘Fuck this tastes good.’ Jasper’s legs were shaking as Bismuth ate her. The darker-skinned woman was making her crazy with these movements! When Bismuth’s tongue moved up against Jasper’s clit the tanned legs nearly thrashed so Bismuth gripped them to keep them open. 

“Aaahh…ooh Bis…” 

“Such a sweet girl…” Bismuth decided to give Jasper what she wanted and placed her lips directly on the tightened nub. As she sucked and licked it Jasper let out some loud moans and it wasn’t long before Bismuth felt her entire body tense up from the coming heat. 

“Bis…Bismuth…ooh I’m gonna…!” as her orgasm hit fast and hard Jasper let out a scream. Her back arched off the bed and Bismuth licked her clean, but was careful not to stir her girlfriend up again.

“That was great…” Bismuth leaned up and kissed Jasper sweetly on the lips, and then untied her wrists. 

“Yeah…” Jasper’s breathing slowed down after a while, and while she rested Bismuth took all the items used and placed the bandana and sock inside the hamper, and took the dildo into the bathroom to clean it later. 

“I really got you good didn’t I?” Jasper let out a low laugh.

“You always do…do you think they heard?” Bismuth remembered Pearl and Amethyst and let out a huge laugh. 

“Those two have been gone for hours, they should back soon though.” she moved to curl up next to Jasper, and the blonde placed her hand on her chest. 

“You ass…” Jasper laughed. “I’m gonna get you back.” Bismuth smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“We’ll have more time for that later babe, let’s get some sleep.” Jasper only nodded and snuggled her face into Bismuth’s neck, and it wasn’t long before the sound of light snoring hit the rainbow haired woman’s ears. "That's my girl." pulling the covers over them Bismuth could only imagine what kind of fun would come next when Jasper took control.

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told this was written out months ago, but I couldn't find the time to finish it until now.
> 
> Let me know what you think because I would love a little feedback!


End file.
